wearepokemonvprpfandomcom-20200214-history
BACKSTORYSHIT
You're a brave soul to come here, CAN YOU SURVIVE?? Life before the RP It all began in Floccesy Ranch, a Mareep being born into the world that was...quite like any other Mareep out there. He was a tad more naturally aggressive than the other Mareep around, but as far as things went, that was that. Living out in the field with other Mareep and such, not much happened in his life for the first few weeks as the ranch owners took care of them. And so it went, until a young man with short black hair being driven out to the ranch with his parents came for a very special visit. It was the kid's birthday. A kid named Hart. His parents had called up the ranch owners and asked if their darling child could catch a Pokemon for his twelfth year of being around and they had agreed; the boy being given one Luxury Ball by his parents to find and catch whatever he had pleased. The other Mareep were quick to flee, the one himself unsure of what was going on as this child approached his group with a carefree look. He turned back to face them as the group ran and caught wind of the kid's eyes, their stares connecting for just a moment as the Luxury Ball flew through the air and hit him right between the eyes. He didn't know what it was nor what was happening, but as quickly as it came, it went. The ball shook. Three times. Hart walked over carelessly and picked it up with a smile before he hugged the ball to his chest. It was the beginning of...a different kind of bond. He was taken home to one of the many celebrity homes of Pokestar Studios by Virbank, the kid barely containing his joy at having his very own Pokemon. As soon as they had arrived, Hart's parents had told him that it was the perfect gift for such a perfect child and promptly...left the house in time to be able to film another of their films. The boy didn't care though. He had a friend at last. He released him into the world and let the Mareep stare back at him, the two giving each other a newfound kind of look. Not a second later, he said his very first words to the Pokemon, "We're going to play a game! The game doesn't end until I say it does though, okay?" It wasn't long before the kid let the Mareep do whatever he wanted to do around the giant house, the two raiding the kitchen and just...doing whatever. When the night finally came down, the two rested on one of the lavish couches; Hart petting the Mareep on his lap with a content smile while a giant ass TV flickered and made noises beyond them. A movie played, one of the many movies that were stored underneath the TV. It was one Hart's parents had played in, a movie about a dangerous criminal who was in it all for the money, a mafia member played by Hart's dad. It buzzed on in the background, "The name's Walt," The criminal said, "Walter the Ruler, and ain't none of ya gonna be leaving this place alive, o'keh!?" The sound then turned into muffled gunfire as the character unleashed lead on screen, the boy finding himself looking down at the Mareep. "Walter," he said, "I'll call you Walt...because you rule!" From then on, their bond only grew stronger. Hart's parents were never around too much and that was something Walt had noticed quickly, they always left them to their own devices after excessively pampering and flattering them like they were...perfect. Perfect. He liked the feeling. Hart had taken heart to that treatment and treated Walt the same way, unpredictably slamming him with unrealistic feedback like his parents had done to him. Even despite the feedback, Hart had never wanted to feel like a disappointment to his parents and as such, always turned to lying. It wasn't hard for Walt to pick up lying with him as he spun the webs, letting them get more free time and shirk more responsibilities than they had dared dream. In fact, Walt had managed to steal Hart's father's knife from his wallet and played it off that he may had left it back at the studio. Hart's father didn't even care and just opted to buy another one. Still, he...grew fascinated with it. Hart eventually brought the Mareep outside into the world and used him for all kinds of battles, making a point to other kids how perfect he and his Pokemon were as they took their prized money both arrogantly and blindly. With all the activity on the outside, Walt turned to using the knife he stole to cut away at little branches and bits of bark as they went on walks to find these battles. Walt didn't mind being pushed into it all; he got praise for what he did even if he failed, his moods and emotions becoming dependent on quite literally anything Hart. As far as he was concerned, Hart was his world and the only one he gave a damn about. The others? They weren't perfect. Imperfect unlike Hart and him. It was an everyday thing, the excessive pampering, the excessive...everything. This continued on for a good four or so years until Hart turned 17; the directors at Pokestar Studios seeing potential in Hart as his parents became even bigger local hits. Hart graciously accepted the roles to come, whether it playing the kid his parent's character's had or playing the evil sidekick, he did it. Of course, Walt wasn't far behind. He watched him from the sidelines due to being able to cut in since he was 'special'. Only a few movies in himself, Hart managed to convince both his parents and the directors that Walt should play too. They didn't even hesitate. Walt learned his roles and played the characters for some few movies with Hart, the entire family acting out themselves for money and praise. This...continued for years, Walt turning into a Flaaffy and throwing the knife he had stolen away. At the same time, Hart became 22 and had picked up some bad habits from 'friends' along the way, taking up all kinds of drugs as they partied on. Walt always came with him to these events because Hart had always demanded that he go so he could be his bodyguard if he passed out, though when he did these sorts of things, Walt never cared for trying those drugs out himself. Still, his 'friends'...weren't exactly the best group of people. They were a mixed group of all kinds. Hart's parents still didn't give him the true affection and love a true parent/son relationship had and he felt that their little 'bursts' of admiration had worn out. It showed. He became more controlling of what he was doing, more controlling of himself, more controlling of what his group of friends did, and overall, more controlling of Walt. To say that it rubbed off on Walt is an understatement. Walt looked up to Hart with all he could and never failed in taking notes, even as Hart always pushed Walt into acting out characters or things in front of his friends for entertainment. Walt didn't mind much though; he loved the praise that came with it. Still, from this bad circle, Hart...had taken the whole thing about drugs into a different kind of level. After Hart had decided to drop out of acting due to feeling like he was too good for it, he decided to just...waste his days away with said friends, Walt accompanying him all the way. Although he and Walt traveled around the western side of Unova, Hart and Walt ultimately ended up travelling to Kanto with his friends to 'get in' on this entirety of this...drug business, completely running away from their responsibilities at his parent's home and leaving them baffled as to where they had gone. Hart had decided that even they weren't good enough for him with the way they seemed so apathetic, Walt believing the same. Not long after, Walt and Hart got their neck's deep in Team Rocket's business with a little nudge here and there from their great circle of 'friends' to get in on the business, the two being ordered to do grunt work in an effort to get paid more than anything their acting could have ever made. It was here Walt learned how to effectively lie about selling things on the street with Hart, the two selling certain drugs that would 'improve' or 'change' Pokemon attacks or cycles along with anything regular. Their gruntwork went unnoticed for a relative while as they lived out the lives they wished they had lived out long ago, feeling like they were actually there instead of just acting like they were. The thrill was unlike any other. It was also here where Walt had picked up from one of Hart's 'Rocket friends' on how to actually handle a knife and was even given one as a gift; one with a metal handle so that he could use it to stab something and then effectively fling thunderbolts toward it that it would then conduct. A quick and easy way to cook up some fast dinner really, but it was something he definitely enjoyed; handling one when he was a bit of an actor was cool and all, but actually using one? Hell yeah. Even when Hart indulged himself in smoking, Walt simply shrugged it off as they played card games about calling bluffs with their 'friends'. They may have been perfect, but he had to admit, the smell was awful on those things...and it was clear that they were taking their toll on Hart too. Still, Walt believed that their lives were on a perfect roller coaster to happiness as the dosh rolled in. It went on for years as Walt and Hart lied low in a hotel room in Saffron City, wasting their days away as if this was what they were meant to do. Walt was content because Hart was content. It was about...5 years into this business that it happened. Hart had turned 27, Walt had turned 16. They murdered. Killed. It was an operation like any other for Team Rocket, a raid on a lab where they were to gather information on a new type of X Medicine that was being engineered. They had believed that if taken before it could get out, they could manufacture it themselves and control the market for it. Hart and Walt had their orders, they were to barge in there with many other Rocket Grunts and keep the scientists down. Walt had come with his knife, feeling that the blade would protect him now that he had learned how to use it effectively. Boy, was he...right. All hell broke loose when they were manning their stations, the Scientists throwing out their own Pokemon as they were told to not make a move. Hart didn't even hesitate on pushing Walt forward to attack the ones they were tasked with guarding, the Flaaffy barely breaking a sweat as he stuck the knife into the Scientist's Rattata, sending a shit ton of shocks through it and into his victim. Immediately after, he evolved into an Ampharos with one wicked smirk while he pulled the blade out. When he was done with that, he saw Hart wrestling with the scientist himself and decided to assist; the two of them ganging up on the scientist until they had...effectively both fried and snapped his neck. At that point, it was time to hightail it out of there. Rocket didn't get any trace of the medicine and there was...little point to it all. They returned to the Rocket Base and attempted to go into hiding, knowing full well that a murder like that would be investigated. The Rocket Admins weren't too pleased with the results and threatened them; saying that their actions would no doubt put a detective on Rocket's back. Hart and Walt shrugged it off, though the both of them felt...quite different after the experience. They had taken the life of someone and put an end to it. An innocent life. Shoulder it as they may, the thought crossed their minds even as they carelessly headed out of the hidden Rocket base. On break for coffee time, Hart eventually made round trips to visit a coffee shop with Walt despite...seeing the entire 'X-medicine case" as it had been dubbed playing on the news in a tv in there. It was there though where he met a girl. A girl named Victoria. Walt accompanied Hart on his visits and watched as Halt charmed her...rather quickly, the girl seemingly latching onto him as if he was the only one who had ever paid attention to her. To Hart, she was just another girl. To Walt, she was just another girl for Hart. To Victoria, Hart was everything. Hart had taken her back to his dusty hotel room and pretended to live a normal life, nudging Walt into acting the part as well. They fooled her all right, but it was hard to make the trips when Rocket was definitely sure that a detective was now out there for them. Hart didn't seem to care though, he...genuinely seemed to love Victoria even as he manipulated and abused her regularly, Walt following suit and didn't hold back on her as they met, calling her all sorts of names as she took his trainer's attention away from him. She stuck around though, she felt like she needed Hart. She couldn't live without him. This...went on for months. It was then when Rocket had informed Walt and Hart that the detective was getting much too close for comfort. Realizing what they had to do, they set out for their hotel room once more with Victoria just to meet her before they did what they had to do, and...it was then when Hart tried something. He tried to pull Victoria into the Rocket business. He confessed that he had killed the scientist on the news and told her that he'd kill her if she didn't come with him, Victoria nearly on the verge of tears as she was forced to come along. She resisted fiercely at first as she proclaimed that it was wrong to kill and that killers should be killed, throwing out her ideals of justice and good... It seemed to fall on deaf ears. A punch or two shut her up. They had a mission. They were to fake-lead the detective to a warehouse and kill him before he could get any closer leads. And so it went, they had set the bait and they knew full well that the detective was taking it. So there they were, Walt, Hart, and Victoria, all hiding in the shadows of the abandoned and rusty warehouse for the detective to come about. It was here where everything changed. Hart had given Victoria a gun. A gun that held a bullet meant for the detective. Walt didn't seem to care though, his eyes on the warehouse's door. It opened, and...Hart raised his gun, firing straight into the surprised and shocked detective before he could so much as react. It was then when Walt smirked, twisting his head to look up at Hart with that same smirk and saw Victoria pointing a gun at Hart's head. It was then when she pulled the trigger. And it was then when he lost everything he ever knew. Hart's head exploded with a hole in it, Walt looking at the scene horrifically as Victoria screamed and threw the gun to the side; simply fleeing away from it all as fast as she could possibly muster. Walt...was too shocked to give chase. He stared at Hart's form as it crumpled to the ground, mouth in awe and eyes wide. His entire body shook. Hart never did give him the signal to end the game he had started when they first met face to face, and the Ampharos couldn't help but sob right there and then over his best friend and trainer's corpse. Failure. Failure to protect what mattered most to him. A faliure as large as this hit his ego like a freight train running over a package of peanuts. Whatever world he was in was different now. He gave his friend one last look before he bolted off, almost trampling over the detective's corpse in an attempt to flee the scene too. 7 years. 7 years then passed where he turned into something he didn't even know. Something he didn't recognize. Things went out of control as he realized that he didn't have a purpose without Hart, his purposelessness giving into bad habits; habits like quick one night stands with whoever the fuck he felt like just for some quick pleasure and stealing things around to get by, he felt that he couldn't return to Team Rocket anymore. Not without Hart. In fact, he discarded the name Walt in favor of just being...anything he could come up with. His time of acting had paid off as he set himself up to become other characters for much longer than any actor would normally go for, trying to pretend that his past life didn't even exist. Walt was a thing of the past and so was Hart. He only wanted to forget that all now. In his mind, his perfectness had nowhere to go. To get money, he simply sold the things he stole or made up things as he went, doing whatever he could to make more of it. Why did he want money? He didn't even know. There were no parties or such to spend it with Hart. He just...wanted it to fill the gap. Anything to fill the gap. Anything to give him purpose again. (Some years are intentionally left blank so that they may be uncovered IC or such later, YEAH)